Taku Kei
One of the squad leaders of the Hi Shin Unit. Later, a 10-men Squad Leader in Hi Shin Unit. Appearance He looks weak in stature, and would make one think he is not dependable in combat. Personality Very quiet and observant. He grew to respect Shin after witnessing the young mans amazing accomplishments in battle. History He has six kids. Story Keiyou Campaign Arc He is first seen being mocked, because no one want to be in his squad. He then becomes the squad leader of the leftovers (Shin, Kyou Kai, Bi Hei, and Bi Tou). That night they all introduce themselves. He then informs them they are now comrades that will entrust their lives to each other. The next day, he tells Shin that they are about to join up with the main body of the 4th Army, and there are five more armies. Later, when Shin is pretending to lead the army, Taku asks Bi Hei what kind of child Shin is like. He tells him an idiot. Later, Taku delivers bad news; the 4th Army has been ordered to head toward Gan Castle. He explains to Shin that their final objective is to siege the Wei City of Keiyou. But first, each army of militia must rendezvous with the official Qin Army at different castles where they will organize them into proper divisions. He tells them that Gan Castle was the worst possible outcome for them. Because the lord of Gan Castle is none other than lord Kokugou, a commander renowned as the “Star-Eyed Black Dragon.” A man who truly loves fighting from the bottom of his heart and throw his men into the most brutal battlefields. To survive a battle under his command is like escaping from a deathtrap, which could prove harsher than being at the frontlines. And since he’s just been promoted to general he could be more rash than usual. Which excites Shin, to be fighting under a general. Later, they find out Gan Castle fell to General Go Kei. So they are to march to Asui, where the 1st and 2nd Army is, and then attack Keiyou with their combined force. As they get closer to the battlefield mote small fights keep breaking out. Taku informs them that fighting in the army, results in severe punishment. They are then mocked by Hai Rou’s squad. Then they are ordered to get into formation. Shin then pushes them to the front, to see the cavalry unit. Taku then tells Shin to be sure not to step out of formation, because Qin cavalry are very strict on discipline and many of their commanders get offended very easily. Later, while in formation Shin steps out to greet Heki, which shocks everyone. Then their destination is moved from Asui to Dakan Plains. Five days later, they find out from Heki that the Wei have launched an offensive from Keiyou in an effort to catch them off-guard. In response the Qin forces have advanced from Asui to Dakan Plains to meet them. While being split up, they are put in Baku Koshin’s unit. While in the very front everyone starts to get very nervous, except for Shin. Taku then informs them most people in the first rank die during the initial clash of the battle, and they must do whatever it takes to survive the first charge. But Bi Tou starts to doubt their chances. Then Taku tells them that he has never lost a single squad member. He tells them to stay within ten steps of each other. If they always stand back to back, they can cover each other’s blind spots. They will attack as five and defend as five. Even against a wounded opponent, they will strike him down together. When they charge the Wei the use the Rock formation, but Shin runs to very front and jumps over the wall killing a great number of Wei and opening a path for the Qin. In the battle seeing Bi Hei about to killed, he saves him, and then Bi Hei deals the finishing blow. They then ask Hai if his squad has seen Shin and Kyou Kai? He responds by saying he must have went further into enemy lines. Then he asks Taku who he is? He tells him he’s not sure, and he thought he was a pretty strange boy, but on a fundamental level, he’s completely different from them.Later, they start hearing a rumbling sound. Then a thick dust cloud rolls in, they then see Shin who is trying to tell them something. He then saves them from the Wei chariots. They then see they lost more than half of their men. Taku then tells them that that was only the 1st wave. As the 2nd was about to attack Kyou Kai comes from nowhere with a plan. Her plan was to make ramparts by piling up dead bodies. They then inform the survivors of the plan and they begin to make barricades. During the 3rd Ei is killed by a javelin. Shin pulls it out then jumps and kills a chariot driver, knocking it over the whole chariot unit. When the 2nd wave comes back from the opposite way, Shin comes back riding a horse. Shin then goes to buy then some time to expand the barricades. As the few survivors are about to get attacked by the Wei infantry, they are saved by the cavalry. With barely a 100 men left, Baku Koshin tells them they will break through the enemy’s central infantry formation and assault the summit of the hill to slay the Wei General Kyuugen. Kyou Kai tells them the enemy soldiers will be even faster than normal since they’re advancing downhill. Trying to push against that wave of momentum while running uphill will be unbelievably pushing. In exchange, however, they won’t have to spend as much time fighting through them as usual. And the moment they stop moving, only death awaits them. They then begin to charge the enemy. When he notices Bi Tou has been stabbed he gets distracted, and trips over a corpse. As he is about to be killed he is saved by Kyou Kai. When they break through the Wei, and are right under the summit they have close to 40 men left. Then Taku Unit arrives, with Kyou Ji being carried by Bi Hei and Bi Tou, which makes 46. With their strength almost gone Baku Koshin tells them that he wont cut them slack and anyone who does not reach the summit he will cut down afterwards. But those who do will be bestowed the honour of being the greatest contributors to this battle. And be rewarded appropriately, with a reward ten times higher than normal. Then Baku Koshin tells Shin to leave his squad, and join the vanguard, which is low on cavalry. They then encourage him to go. On their way up they are protected by Kyou Kai. When they make it to the summit they are able to hold their ground thanks to general Ouki intervening into the battle. Then Shin goes done to join the battle with Duke Hyou. After Duke Hyou kills Go Kei the Wei retreat. And instead of taking Keiyou City, Duke Hyou has them return home. Battle for Bayou Arc He is first seen receiving news from his son that General Mongou is decimating the state of Han. Then the Zhao invade, and he is conscripted to repel them. He then bids his wife and son goodbye. On the march the new unit starts to gather. Then Kou comments saying Shin hasn’t showed up yet. Then everyone begins to worry, Hei calms them down saying there’s no need to worry. It’s unthinkable for him not to come when everyone else has. When they begin forming squads, the unit starts to worry, because Shin has yet to arrive. Kou asks since Shin’s a 100 man captain he forming the squads should not concern him. He replies saying they still need him to actually form a unit. As everyone begins to get worried Denyuu spots him. He then informs everyone that this unit will be a special 100-man unit. That does belong to any division, and answers directly to general Ouki. And they will be sent into the most important clashes, and undertake the hardest fights. In exchange the rewards will be huge. As Shin begins to introduce their his lieutenant En, everyone wonders who the second is? When they begin forming squads, the unit starts to worry, because Shin has yet to arrive. Except for his old squad members.That night Kyou Kai arrives, to everyones amazement to be their lieutenant. While marching to Bayou, Taku is asked by a boy in his squad, who is scarier Zhao or Wei? He tells him the Zhao have more hatred for Qin because of the incident at Chouhei. When they reach Bayou instead of charging the city they advance right. To avoid fighting on the open field with Zhao cavalry. Instead of charging with the left army, they are assigned by General Ouki personally to flank the Zhao forces while they are engaged in combat with the Qin Left Army and take General Fuuki’s head in the midst of the confusion. Ouki then bestows them the unit the name of the Hi Shin Unit. They proceed by moving behind the thicket, to loop around the Zhao, to strike them where they least expect. Then while fighting Fuuki’s elite guard unit, Shin is encouraged by En and Taku to leave them behind, and splits the unit in half taking the squads that can still run, fight, and still have energy in them. When Shin and the others head back to find the rest of their unit, they find no one left. Then Kyou Kai spots them. A few days later, the Hi Shin Unit was folded into the 4th army to hit the Zhao HQ with their whole army. They then charged the foot of the mountain to set up their HQ. Then they see that the Zhao had practically made it into a fortress. When they enter the Zhao start retreating. Den Ei notices that the Zhao were already long gone by the time they got there. And have moved their HQ and soldiers to a new location. That night they camp in the mountains with the with the rest of the Army. They are then informed that the Zhao have attacked. When they are formed into ranks, a giant man jumps from a hill, and starts slaughtering the unit. Shin then begins to duel him, then Kyou Kai intervings. He then tells them his name is Houken, the Zhao Army’s Commander-in-Chief. Shin and Kyou Kai pincer Houken. Shin is quickly blown away by Houken. Then he fights Kyou Kai, and they have a fierce duel. Then 500 Zhao arrive under the command of Mangoku. Shin then rises and orders his to fall back and regroup, while Shin and Kyou Kai cover them. Instead the Kanou Army shows up and attacks the Zhao. During the chaos, everyone slowly finds their way back to Shin. When Shin wants them to fight Houken, Suugen tells him that he understands his feelings, but he should take a minute to calm down and think it through. And they cannot defeat him by blindly charging like that. If they were to fail in their gambit after entering the middle of that, there’s no doubt their unit will be annihilated. Shin reminds him of when they took Fuuki’s head, and how many of their men gave up their lives so they could take it. And how their centre and right armies sacrificed thousands, and what they had to show for it. That is what war is. But right now, the Zhao Commander-in-Chief was right in front of them. But he agrees with him, so he asks if anyone wants to pull out. Shin has everyone apart from him and Seki’s squad split into three groups. Take position surrounding Houken from three directions. Gathering as many of the nearby spears as possible. Then hold position and wait for the signal. On Seki’s whistle signal, all three groups made a beeline for Houken. Then throw spears at him from all three directions. He deflected all of them, but while he deflected them Shin snuck up on him from behind. He still noticed him, but Shin knew he would and dodged the swing.When he goes to cut him, Shin knew that Houken would still notice and go for another swing so he dodged it and slashed him. But it didn’t work. Before he could make another move he is hit by the backend of his glaive. And before Houken can kill Shin, Kyou Kai protects him, and is blow away. Then as he goes to kill Shin, he is protected by the Bi brothers and Taku. Then the unit comes to their aid. Then they retreat. They are then chased down by Mangoku. While on the run, Den Ei tells Bi Tou to hang on to him no matter what, because it doesn’t matter how many of them die, so long as he stays alive the Hi Shin Unit will never die. Then they are attacked by Mangoku. The Bi brothers manage to get Shin out. Hai Rou goes to Mangoku to buy Shin time, and says to him if he really think that a half assed blockade is enough? And they are the Hi Shin Unit that blew right through Fuuki’s Army of 20,000 before taking his head, and if he underestimates them they’ll take his head. Mangoku tells him to try it. Hai Rou then tells him that the Hi Shin Unit won't die there. They then retreat. The next morning they find the others after hearing Seki’s whistle. Bi Hei tells everyone Shin will be fine in Tou’s hands. He tells them to send out search teams, and he has a pretty good idea what direction they’re in. But Seki tells them Shin has returned, carrying a Bi Tou. As everyone is relieved of their return, Shin tells Hei he’s sorry. And lays a lifeless Bi Tou down. Now having lost contact with the other Qin forces, reduced to 13 squad leaders and 36 men the Hi Shin Unit began to revive. They picked up their weapons and began to advance forward without binding their wounds. They find a Qn flag, but it turns out to be a trap set by the Zhao general Shoumou. They are saved by the Qin cavalry lead by general Ouki. After a fierce skirmish Ouki slays Shoumou in one swing. They then travelled with the Ouki Army, when the cavalry and footsoldiers separated due to the mountainous terrain. When they reach the Zhao HQ, they learn that Moubu is under attack by the Zhao, and go to help him. As they are about to fight the Zhao the Zhao three Great Heavens’ flag goes up to everyone’s surprise. Shousa notes after their last member Renpa defected to Wei the previous year, he thought they had dissolved. So Hai Rou states that it must be a new member. Then, as the Qin’s morale is almost covered by the Zhao’s Ouki goes and raises the Qin’s. Houken tells them that the right army will be bait to lure out the Zhao, and he will be the attacker. After Ouki’s lieutenant Tou engages the enemy, and exterminates their archers, the infantry charges the Zhao. As the arrows are about to come, they turn left to target the Zhao base camp. Then, Ouki takes to the field and battles Houken. Shin then asks Kyou Kai who does she think is stronger Houken or Ouki? She tells him Houken, and gets angered comments from the unit. Hai Rou states that they’ve lost a lot of comrades to him. Kyo Gai says they have earned the right to see Huoken’s final moments. Shousa says that they are a special unit that answers directly to the general. And Den Ei says the only orders they were given by the general was to be “bait.” Shin tells then the only thing that matters right now is general Ouki's fight with Houken. As Ouki is about to finish off Houken, he stops, and everyone hears rumbling. They are then surrounded by a huge Zhao army with a Great Heavens flag. The 2000-3000 spectators collapsed in an instant. And the location devolved into a huge melee with cavalry and infantry alike. The Hi Shin Unit then starts blowing through the Zhao. During Ouki's and Houken's duel, Shin notices Gika going to shoot Ouki. As Ouki was about to kill Houken, he is hit by an arrow from Gika shoots an arrow catching Ouki off guard before Shin cuts him in two, and giving Houken the opportunity to stab his glaive into Ouki's chest. His soldiers then drop their weapons in defeat. Then Ouki rises, and tells his men to never give up even until death. Then to prove it to his men he swings his glaive at Houken, who easily catches it. Then Ouki starts pushing down cutting Houken's neck. He then explains what a general is. Houken then pulls out his glaive and goes to slay Ouki, but it's blocked by Tou. Shin then hops on Ouki's horse to hold him up. Tou says his unit will act as the distraction, and Ouki's bodyguard team and the Hi Shin Unit will escort Ouki to the left at full speed. Then Moubu and his soldiers use their last reserves to open up a route for them. At Ouki's final moments, he tells Shin it is impossible for him to train him. And for a great general like him to personally teach him is too food for a bug like him to begin with. And matters like those he needs to learn by running between battlegrounds himself. And delve into and overcome strife and carnage together with his men. And bestows him his glaive before dying. Half a month later, the Ouki Army, which had remained at the front lines out of caution, returned home. Abilities He his known for the fact that no man under his guidance has ever died. He accomplishes this by applying the basic principles of a Go by the book in combat. Gallery Anime Manga Category:Sword Users Category:Characters Category:Hi Shin Unit Category:Qin Category:Male Category:5 Man Squad Leaders Category:10 Man Squad Leaders Category:Taku Squad